Battle of the Brother's:Bass VS Zero
by Exotos135
Summary: Willy had enough of Bass's failures and has made a replacement for him,Zero,now both Bass and Zero have to fight to prove who's the stronger of the two,who will win?


DISCLAIMER: Megaman belongs to:Capcom

Castle Willy,Unindentified Arena-like Location "?:? ?M"

(Bass woke up in the ground of the Unindentified Arena-like Location)

Bass:nngh,what happened?(gets up)...where am i?

?:you're in the fight for your future,Bass.

(Bass looked up to see an old man,Doctor Willy,sitting in a throne-like chair)

Bass:Doctor Willy.

Willy:you have been completely incapable of defeating Megaman,Bass.

Bass:dont understimate me,Willy.

Willy:i dont understimate lost causes.

Bass:what?!

Willy:you can't defeat Megaman,Bass.

Bass:that's not true!

Willy:don't try to deny the obvious,you're useless.

Bass:useless?!how dare you-!

Willy:of course,you might not be completely useless.

Bass:of course im not!

Willy:that's why,the three of us are here.

Bass:three?what do you mean by three?

Willy:there are me,you and your younger brother.

Bass:brother?i dont need a brother!

Willy:you do,Bass,you do.

Bass:no,i deny the existence of a brother for me!

Willy:dont worry,if you live,you'll get to know him.

Bass:ha,don't even think im gonna accept anything nor anyone as my brother.

Willy:fine,Zero come here!

(Zero,a robot wearing a red armor,jumped from a platform he was to the ground)

Zero:...

Bass:...ha...hehe...hahahaHAHAHAHAHA!(pointing at Zero)that weakling is not my brother.

Willy:yes,yes he is.

Bass:no he's not!

Willy:he is your younger,yet stronger,brother.

Bass:strong?...stronger?!nobody is stronger then me,_**IM THE STRONGEST ROBOT ALIVE!**_

Willy:fine,then prove it,fight with him and if you win,you won't be all talk.

Bass:ha!that thing will be turned to dust in a second!

Zero:...

Bass:(points buster at Zero)_eat my shots!_

(Bass started to shoot at Zero,with the latter using his sword to easily deflect the shots)

Bass:what the,a sword?!

Willy:yes,it's a special sword created especifically for him to wield.

Bass:why didnt you gived that sword to me!

Willy:because you're a buster user,those users can barely swing it twice.

Bass:nnngh.

Zero:...

Bass:hear me out,whoever you are!,you cant defeat me.

Zero:incorrect,_you_ cant defeat _me._

Bass:i'll make you eat those words!

(Zero dashed to Bass)

Bass:...

Zero:(looking at Bass)...

Bass:what are you looking at?

Zero:...

Willy:slash him in two already,Zero.

Bass:not if i blow him up!

(Bass jumped back and shooted again,with Zero blocking them again)

Bass:they still doesnt work!

Willy:of course,Bass,doesn't work _once_,it won't work _twice_.

Bass:but what else can i do?

Zero:explode.

(Zero dash jumped to Bass and tried to slash him,however,Bass jumped out of the way)

Bass:that was a close one!

Willy:hmp.

Bass:my shots doesn't work on him,what other weapon do i have?

(it took Bass a minute or two to remember about his loyal pet)

Bass:_Treble!_

Willy:that pet of yours won't have any effect.

(Treble appeared in the gorund of the Arena-like place)

Treble:_aaauuuuu!_

Bass:come on Treble,let's finish that garbage now!

(Treble jumped to Bass and both of them fused to "Treble-Bass")

Treble-Bass:now i'll finish you!

(Treble-Bass pointed it's buster at Zero,who wasn't even moving)

Treble-Bass:what?are you scared?

Zero:the one who says it is the one who's scared.

(Treble-Bass started to charge it's buster)

Willy:hmp,it won't work.

Treble-Bass:_SAY..GOODBYE!_

(Treble-Bass shooted it's buster shot at Zero,resulting in an giant explosion and Treble-Bass separating)

Bass:ha,not even megaman could survive that!

Willy:he's not megaman,he's something _much_ stronger.

Bass:whatever,old geezer,admit _im_ the strongest!

Treble:auf auf!

Willy:do you really think he's gone?

Bass:of course!didn't you saw the explosion?

Willy:i saw the explosion,but i also see Zero still alive.

Bass:what a joke,he can't be-

(Bass looked at where the explosion happened to see Zero was,indeed,alive)

Bass:...i..impossible!

Willy:admit already that he's _stronger_ then you and i may let you live.

Bass:(looks at Willy)that thing is not stronger then me!_**nobody is!**_

Willy:then how come he's still alive?

Bass:he won't be alive much longer!

(Bass returned to see Zero,who was dashing and about to slash Bass in two)

Bass:what?!where did he-

(Treble jumped and pushed Bass out of the way,being the one to be slashed in two)

Bass:**Treble!**

(Treble started to rapidly flash as he exploded)

Bass:...Treble...

Zero:his sacrifice was entirely useless.

Bass:what do you mean?

Zero:you will be destroyed anyway.

Bass:no,im not gonna be destroyed,not before destroying megaman!

Zero:dont even try,it's impossible for you to survive.

Bass:im gonna survive and i'll turn you to garbage while i-

(before he could finish,Zero slashed him vertically in two)

Zero:shut up already.

Willy:...it's over.

(Bass,just as Treble,flashed before he exploded)

Zero:...(looks at Willy)Doctor Willy!...that robot is now gone.

Willy:yes,he is gone forever,return to your capsule,Zero.

Zero:yes,my master.

(Zero walked to a door that was the entrance to Willy's Laboratory,where he sealed himself in his own capsule)

Willy:when the time arrives,Megaman,Zero will take care of you...

THE END


End file.
